villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Mr. Odd
Welcome Hi, welcome to Villains RPG Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mr. Odd page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Deathwalker 13000 (Talk) 00:34, March 22, 2011 hey, I was reading up on your character and was wondering if you'd be willing to join my Night Terror saga later on? I would prompt you when to edit - I really think Mr. Odd would help out a bit since the main antagonists are kind of impossible to fight against (plus they would be willing to do business with Odd if he was willing): anyway, I hope to hear from you soon Puzzle-Master 20:47, March 31, 2011 (UTC) nice! that would be very helpful - your free to add any other characters you may wish to the story as well (I'll inform you when I wish Mr. Odd to arrive but the other characters could be added anytime you wanted) - I want to try and make this a large-scale story so the more the merrier Puzzle-Master 00:28, April 2, 2011 (UTC) I would like Mr. Odd to arrive in the story now if you're still happy to parcipate - the Audience would like for him to bring them the people who have evaded them and will be more than happy to give him the monetary gain he requires Puzzle-Master 20:17, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Welcome back. It's been a long time. (So sayeth the Arbiter) 13:07, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, it's actually quite difficult trying to focus stories entirely around god-type characters... it is do-able, but tricky... which is one reason I'm beginning to focus more on my stories concerning Ruichi and Nebula. I suppose it's because "mortal" characters generally have more personality than immortals. (So sayeth the Arbiter) 14:42, October 5, 2011 (UTC) I've tried the concept of living universe before... the universe in question was based off of Dante's Inferno- the poem about Hell written in the 14th century. So far, both my attempts to include this universe in a story have been unsuccessful. (So sayeth the Arbiter) 14:58, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Heck, I've even made a version of God that alludes to Him right down to the Holy Trinity mentioned in Christianity. I was able to use him in a story; not as a villain nor hero, but more of an important neutral character. It's possible to use these godly characters, but you have to do it right. Or sometimes, like in the case of The Omega, a character can be mentioned several times but never actually manifest in the Multiverse. Like you just mentioned with Pandemonium. (So sayeth the Arbiter) 15:10, October 5, 2011 (UTC) I, personally though, will often try to incorporate at least one cleverly hidden philosophical belief of mine in a story. I like to search for some kind of meaning within a text. But I agree with you. Role-playing is mostly meant to be fun. (So sayeth the Arbiter) 15:49, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Re:Hey I wanted to say thank you for the help. But I do still have a question. The character I have in mind can travel across universes. Does that mean I would have to add to the list on the Multiverse page, or can I just add them to the Realities catagory? Thank you. ZombieKiller123 01:27, January 20, 2012 (UTC)ZombieKiller123 Thank you again, but one more question, how do crossovers work, if they are possible. If they aren't, then ignore this question. Again, thank you for your help. ZombieKiller123 01:36, January 20, 2012 (UTC)ZombieKiller123 Hello Mr. Odd. I was just wondering, is there alternate versions of characters across the Multiverse? I was planing for my next story to involve the Greek gods, Hades being the villain. But I wandered onto a page by Deathwalker13000, and under template for Lucifer's Hell said one of the rulers was a being named "Hades" (albiet, it's a read link), so I didn't want to impose by making a mistake and create this Hades. So I was wondering, are their alternate versions of characters across the Multiverse? Thank you for your time. ZombieKiller123 22:29, January 30, 2012 (UTC)ZombieKiller123